


Those hips

by Sorenial



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Horseback Riding, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, f/m - Freeform, horse, huehuehue, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorenial/pseuds/Sorenial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original imagine from the dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com<br/>http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/93050333276/imagine-castiel-gabriel-and-or-balthazar-coming</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Those hips

Note: This is the first time I have ever written a reader insert! I hope you all enjoy it, plus I have been riding horses for about 6 years and I thought I would start off with something I knew very well! In this, you are a rider who rides dressage (which is what I do so it was easier to write about) Again, hope you like it! 

You lead your chestnut colored horse out of his stall.  
"Good boy." You whispered to your horse, hooking him up to the cross ties.  
You made your way to the tack room, grabbing your sadle. reins, and grooming equipment. You kept your cellphone on you just incase one of the Winchesters had to get a hold of you. You werent really a hunter, more of a researcher. Even though you were helped out the Winchesters, you never went too far from your horse and your farm. Making you way to your horse, you set the sadle and such on the side, grabbing a brush from the bucket.  
"Hello mister, how you doing" You cooed at your horse, gently brushing the dirt from his neck away.  
You horse snorted in response, perking his ears up.  
When you were done with the brushing, you began to clean his hooves, grabbing the hoof pick and lifing up one of his front hooves. When you finished the tedious task of picking his hooves, you grabed the sadle pad, placing it on your horse's back. He angerly swished his tail in response to the sudden feeling of the sadle being placed on his withers.  
"Oh, stop it you." You said to your horse, grabbing the girth and hooking it up.  
Your horse turned his head and tried to bite you, which he failed in doing so.  
"Oh come on, you deal with this everyday." You said, scratching behind his ear.  
Once the sadle was on and tight enough, you unhooked the cross ties. You grabbed the bridal from the hook, sliding his halter off, your slid the bridle on. Holding your horses head and placing the bit in your hand, you fed it into his mouth, hooking the chin strap and nose band up.  
"Ready to go big boy?" You said to your horse, rubbing his head.  
You lead your horse to the outdoor arena, checking his girth before getting on. As you put your helmet on, you heard the sound of fluttering wings. You turned your head to see the trickster himself/  
"Hello Gabe." You said, smiling. You always had a crush on the angel ever since you first met him.  
"Why hello Y/N" Gabriel replied," Who is this?" He said, pointing to your horse.  
"Oh, this is my horse, Joey." You said, rubbing behind your horse's ear.  
"So this is the trouble maker we always hear about, isnt it? Gabriel said with a smirk.  
"Yup, this is him." You said, putting your foot in the stirrup and lifting yourself up to sit in the sadle.  
"So what brings you hear Gabe? Winchesters get sick of ya?" You teased.  
"Haha no, just thought I would visit my favorite human." He replied.  
You blushed, avoiding eye contact with the angel.  
"I need to do my daily ride with him, you are more than welcome to stay in watch." You said, gently sqeezing your legs so Joey would start walking.  
"I would be honored to." Gabriel replied, bowing slightly.  
You giggled at the angel, doing your warm up stetches and leading Joey around the ring. Once you two were properly warmed up, you asked for him to pick up the trot. You picked up your posting trot and began to do circles in the corners of the ring, letting Joey warm up a little more. Gabriel had his eyes fixed on you, looking at the way your body moved with the horse.  
"You two make a great team" Gabriel remarked.  
"Oh, why um thank you." You replied.  
You began to do patterns. You would sit trot the long sides of the arena and do circles on the ends in posting trot. Gabriel was watching you closely, watching how your hips moved with your horse and how your breasts bounced at the sit trot. His thoughts wondered.  
"Canter" You told your horse, clucking a little to get him going. Joey took off as you two started some basic patterns and canter polls.  
Gabriel shifted in his seat, he was beginning to get hard just looking at the way your body effortlessly moved with the horse, and boy oh boy the way those hips moved. You slowed down after doing a few laps of that, grabbing a drink of water. You noticed Gabriel was staring at you.  
"Something wrong Gabe?"  
"Oh, um nothing." He replied, shifting in his seat again.  
That's when you noticed what was happening, you were taken back a little, but you decided to use this to your advantage.


	2. Chapter 2

Once done with the test, you dismounted your horse, walking back to the barn. You mind buzzed with the image you saw earlier, your cheeks blushed just thinking about it. This could be your chance to show the angel what you really think, since it was a little obvious he felt the same. Once inside the barn, you grabbed Joey's halter, slipping his bridle off and putting his halter on, hooking him up to the cross ties.   
"Good boy today!" You told your horse, patting him on the head.  
Unhooking the girth from the saddle, and placing the saddle pad back on the stall door, you made your way to the tack room, but the silent moans of someone in there stopped you in your tracks. You knew who that voice belonged to.   
"Y/N" moaned Gabriel, his hands were wrapped around his cock, slowly pumping. Pants and boxers pooled by his feet.  
"Oh my gosh." You whispered to yourself. You cheeks flushed a bright shade of red as you opened the door.  
Gabriel immediately stopped what he was doing and looked you in the eyes.   
"I am so sorry Y/N, I will just leave, I will..." Gabriel kept going on about how sorry he was, but you were having none of that.   
You made your way to Gabriel, setting down the tack by the wall. Once at Gabriel, you leaned in and whispered.  
"You want some help with that?" You purred into his ear.  
Gabriel's only response was to cup your face with his large hand, bringing you in for a passionate kiss. You hummed happily into the kiss as Gabriel's thumbs rubbed small circles on your cheeks and his tongue sweeping your bottom lip. You gladly let him in. When you finally took a breath, Gabriel made his decent down to your jaw, placing light kisses down to your neck. You shuddered in response, lightly moaning his name.  
"You sure you want this Y/N?" Gabriel asked, not lifting his face from the sweet spot he had found on your neck.  
"If I didn't want this, you wouldn't have gotten this far." You replied, running your hands through his golden brown hair.   
Gabriel responded by lightly nipping at your neck, causing you to moan. Having enough of Gabe at your neck, you brought his face back up to yours.  
"My turn now." You purred.   
You got down on your knees, Gabriel's length right in front of you. It truly was a sight to see. Sticking your hand out, you gently grabbed it, pumping slowly and licking the bead of precum off the tip. Gabriel's response was to bury his hands in your hair. You licked from the base of his cock to the tip, taking just a little into your mouth and sucking. Gabriel's grip in your hair tightened. You took as much of his length in your mouth as you could, bobbing your head up and down and sucking.   
"Oh Y/N, That feels so good." Gabriel panted.   
You moaned in response, causing him to buck a little. His cock began to throb and you slowly pulled your mouth off of him. Right away, Gabriel's lips met yours as he laid you down on the floor of the tack room.  
"I think we should even out the game. Dont you think?" He said, snapping his fingers. Your clothes and the clothes that were remaining on him were gone. Gabriel began to kiss down your neck, until finally reaching your breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking gently as his hand massaged the other, pulling moans from your mouth.   
"Oh Gabriel" You moaned, tugging his hair gently.  
Gabriel switched to your other nipple as his hand snaked its way down your body, tracing your curves before finally resting at your throbbing pussy.   
"Please" was all you were able to moan as Gabriel slipped a finger in to your wet folds.   
He circled your clit as your moans became louder and louder.  
"Oh Gabriel!" You moaned loudly.  
He slipped to fingers into your wet core, pumping in and out slowly as his thumb set a slow pace on your clit.   
"Oh my, Gabriel, more, please." was all you were able to say.  
Gabriel gladly complied, pumping in faster, curling his fingers to hit your G-spot. He set a faster pace on your clit and it was driving you insane, all you were able to muster was his name and some curse words. His lips came to your mouth to capture it and muffle your moans. His pace became even faster as you felt yourself coming closer to the edge, your walls pulsating around his fingers. He sensed your climax coming soon and pulled his fingers out. You whimpered in response. He brought his fingers up to his mouth to lick your juices off before bringing you back into a heated kiss. Being able to taste yourself on his lips only spurred you on further.   
"Tell me what you want." Gabriel whispered into your ear.   
"You, I want you." You were practically begging.  
Pushing your legs apart so he had better access, running the length of his cock through your wetness, causing you to gasp. He placed the tip of his cock at your entrance and pulled you back into a kiss, slowly sliding the rest of himself into you. You both let out moans.  
"Oh Y/N you are so tight." Gabriel said into the kiss, nipping at your bottom lip.   
Your only response was to whimper and buck into his hips, hoping he got the message to start moving.   
His pace was set slow, letting you adjust to his size. Your moans grew louder and louder and he took that as a sign to pick up the pace. Soon he was slamming into you at a fast pace, his hand snaking down to your clit rubbing it at a harsh pace. That was all you needed to trigger your orgasm. You screamed his name as your walls clenched around his cock. Your orgasm was enough to set his off as he poured his seed into you.   
"That was.."  
"Amazing" you replied  
Gabriel pulled out and laid next to you, both of you still laying on the tack room floor.   
"Hey Y/N, will you be mine?" Gabriel said, placing a soft kiss on your fourhead.  
"Of course Gabe." You replied, smiling. You had finally gotten your angel and it couldnt be better.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to write a smutty chapter for chapter two!


End file.
